Some wireless communication devices—such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and routers—contain hardware and/or software elements that provide access to multiple wireless communication networks simultaneously. For example, a wireless communication device can have one or more radio frequency communication circuits (or “RF chains”) for accessing one or more wireless local area networks (“WLANs”), wireless wide area networks (“WWANs”), and/or global positioning systems (“GPS”). When multiple reception (“Rx”) and/or transmission (“Tx”) operations are implemented simultaneously, i.e., co-exist, on a wireless communication device, these operations may interfere with each other.